Él la necesita
by Kire
Summary: [One-shot; SasuSaku] Ella se sumerge en la oscuridad por él, y no lo piensa dos veces. (TRADUCCIÓN DE SAHARA STORM)


_Este fic es una traducción de "He needs her". Es mi primera traducción y algunas cosas puede que no se entiendan bien, pero es que me resulta un poco difícil. ñ-ñ He dejado la nota de Autora del principio, para que sea íntegro._

_Él la necesita_

**N/A: - **Finalmente he decidido poner algo de mi otra pareja favorita, SasuSaku. Espero que os guste a todos, y si no, dejad una sugerencia o dos en un review. Sentíos libres para bombardearme, pero por favor recordad: -Tengo un teclado y un vocabulario repugnante en mi haber. :-)

Ella lo protegía en cada oportunidad que tenía, frente a él, y frente a otros. Siempre lo hacía, y continuaría haciéndolo. Para él, ella no sería débil.

La primera vez fue durante el Examen de Chuunin, en el Bosque de la Muerte, donde juró proteger el inconsciente cuerpo de él con su vida. Y el de Naruto también, por supuesto. Pero primero, Sasuke, siempre Sasuke.

Recuerda la divina sensación de su corazón cuando él despertó, y la sensación que se hundía en su estomago cuando vio que ése no era el chico que ella quería, esa criatura tatuada con olas de onyx. La criatura hizo una pregunta que sugirió estar preocupado por ella, pero no debía ser engañada. No tuvo que contestar, porque Zaku lo hizo. Las instantáneas de crueldad y de rojo carmesí siguieron, e incluso la Inner Sakura estaba perdida para hablar.

Ese día ella lo salvó con un abrazo que habló del simultáneo amor y terror en su alma. Ella lo apretujó con toda su fuerza, esperando palabras de declaración. Gemas líquidas gotearon del esmeralda de sus ojos.

Lentamente, sintió que la vida y el calor volvían a él. Lo echó al suelo del bosque desconcertadamente, moviéndolo y empujándolo. Lo calmó con su mano mientras él convulsionaba, mirando sus manos con incredulidad. Ella lo observó hasta que éste se calmó y volvió a ser él mismo otra vez.

No recuerda que él le hubiera dado las gracias después de eso.

Le gusta imaginar que él lo pensó.

Sakura sabe que haciendo eso, intentando salvarlo, siempre estando ahí por él, probablemente no va a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella (si no tiene cuidado, puede incluso que le tenga perjuicios) pero la insultan si no lo hace de todos modos. Es un poco como saber que no puedes nadar y que la ostra del fondo del vidrioso océano no tiene ninguna perla, pero así y todo todavía desafías al furioso mar. Ella se sumerge hasta lo más profundo en busca de él y no lo piensa dos veces.

Recuerda la batalla en el bosque con Gaara, mitad chico, mitad demonio. Dándose prisa para encontrarlo tirado en una rama gruesa de un árbol, apenas consciente, con el sello maldito grabado por todo su cuerpo.

Mirando al valiente y presumido Naruto, prácticamente intimidando ante el monstruoso Gaara; una vista espantosa. Mirando al demonio de la Arena lanzándose con un brazo extendido hacia Sasuke, con intento asesino en sus ojos. Oyendo el quejido de Pakkun y el grito de Naruto. No vacilando al saltar frente a Sasuke, derecha en la trayectoria de Gaara, kunai a disposición, corazón en la garganta, pero con la determinación firmemente en su cabeza.

Siendo encerrada de golpe sin esfuerzo en un tronco de un árbol, con una garra arenosa que se va cerrando a su alrededor. Intentando su mejor indiferencia, el dolor, sabiendo que había hecho su parte, para él, para todos ellos. Deslizándose en el abismo mientras la batalla se montaba en cólera.

Recuerda la pelea con Aoi en la Ciudad del Té. Viendo a Sasuke ser arrojado al inestable puente, y lanzándose hacia él inmediatamente. Sujetando su mano ya fría. El agudo _zing _de la espada de Raijin mientras cortaba la cuerda. La caída libre de cabeza a las turbulentas aguas y afiladas rocas. Aferrándose firmemente con su mano, la única cosa que parecía real.

Ansiedad absoluta. Terror puro. Un agonizante impulso de gritar. Ella superó todas esas cosas para agarrar a Sasuke de la cintura y para aplicar que ella era la que mejor conocía el control de chakra. Se enderezó de alguna manera, concentrando la energía azul en sus manos y pies y se manejó agarrándolo, aguantándose en una roca de la pared del acantilado, salvándose ambos.

Es en los momentos como esos cuando ella se siente bien consigo misma, y puede asegurar que no es una carga.

Sabe que él rechaza su ayuda siempre que sea posible. Al final del segundo examen de la selección de Chuunin, en la torre, ella se habría alegrado de tener el apoyo de él. Se habría alegrado tanto...

No intimidada por esto, ella irá intentando protegerlo cuanto pueda, salvarlo a toda costa, tal como él ha hecho por ella, contadas las veces. La razón es simple. Ella lo quiere, y lo necesita.

Y sin que ambos lo sepan, él la necesita también.

_**FIN.**_

&&&&&&

Notas de la traductora:

**Este fic es la traducción de una chica muy especial, Sahara Storm**. Por favor, leed sus fics, porque son realmente buenos. Muchas gracias, Laura, por dejarme publicarlo. Domo aritgaou gozaimasu.

Kire


End file.
